


GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY  # 21  The Later Adventures of Han Solo

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS after RETURN OF THE JEDI and before THE FORCE WAKENS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han and Leia are going back home.





	GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY  # 21  The Later Adventures of Han Solo

GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY #21  
The Later Adventures of Han Solo

 

Twilight found Han and Leia, their arms around the other’s waist, ambling slowly back  
to the rock shelter.

Han spoke, intruding into her thoughts; “We’ll come back here again someday.”

“I’m looking forward to that already.” She replied looking up at him and smiling.

“I’ll get some firewood.” Han said after they reached the sandy beach. When he left to scoured the distant brush, Leia sat down and propped up against the rock. Crossing her arms over  
her chest, she gazed up at the sky; the stars beginning to appear. After flying among them for so long, it was nice to sit under them.

It was dark, and the multi-colored insects were beginning to flit over the vegetation when Han returned. He set the firewood, lit it and waited for the flames to catch. The comforting crackle made Leia smile; recalling to memory the victory bonfires on Endor….and the wonderful night she and Han had spent together. Here she could dwell on memories that couldn’t be recalled  
in the heat of battle or negotiations. She loved the memories she had and continued to make with Han.

He gave a grunt as he plopped down beside Leia.

“Getting old?” She teased. He gave her that crooked, one-sided smile. “Only for some things.” 

They sat quietly, holding hands, listening to the gentle lap of the waves as they raced ashore.

“How about a moonlight swim?” Han nudged her. “We could play in the water.”

“You make that sound wicked.” Leia teased.

“Well,” Han countered, “You said I was wicked so I have to live up to that.”

“I said you looked wicked, not that you were wicked.” 

“I can change that… Come on.” Han urged with a laugh, then stood and remove his clothes.

They waded into the still sun-warmed water. Swimming a few laps, they met in the middle of the lake and embraced each other. “This is a paradise.” Leia whispered. “Our private paradise.” Han confirmed.  
****  
Later, on the beach, wrapped in the over-sized towels, Leia wriggled her toes into the  
warm sand.

“Got our evening meal when I went for the firewood.” Han handed her one of the  
tan, flat, palm-sized pieces. “This is something different.” Leia commented, taking a bite.  
Oh, it has a smoky flavor.”

Brushing the crumbs away, Leia stretched and gave a yawn.

“Sleepy?”

“Just a little.”

For a few more moments, in front of the fire, they enjoyed watching the colorful insects, the reflection of the moon on the lake and the sway of the tree leaves in the evening breeze.

“Time for bed.” Han nudged his wife.

“Time to make a last memory.” Leia whispered.  
*****  
Later, wrapped in the blanket, Leia brushed back a lock of Han’s brown hair as he slept. She marveled at how happy she was, even in the midst of a tentative peace and possible war they would return to tomorrow. Turning to cup against Han’s chest, she watched the wavy reflection of moonlight on the lake; a beam struck the gold ring she was wearing, causing a sparkle.  
‘Just like my love for Han’ she mused before falling asleep.  
****  
As Leia was gathering the towels, blankets, their worn clothes and drinking cups,  
Han threw the unused firewood into the distant brush and scuffed sand over the campfire ashes and their footprints on the beach. “Don’t want to leave any indication that this place is habitable.” 

“I’m looking forward to some kava and food aboard the Falcon.” Leia told him.

“Hot kava sounds great.” He agreed.

They made their way toward the overgrowth that hid the Falcon.

Hitting the boarding ramp control, the hiss of the hydraulic lifts was the only sound that broke  
the morning. Once inside, Leia went to stow the towels and blankets and Han headed for the cockpit to start the engines. Start power-up completed, he then walked to the galley and began making the kava.

A crackle came from the cockpit comlink, but Han wouldn’t answer it. No communications until they were away. The low thrum of engines made him smile. The ship was his home, his protection, his lively-hood and friend; ‘if you can call a ship a friend’ He mused to himself.

“Got that kava ready?” Leia asked as she walked into the galley. “It’s working.” Han told her.  
In moments they both had filled cups and headed for the cockpit.

“Seated, Han elevated the power to almost lift-off , causing the ship to vibrate. “Checking radar.” He told Leia, seated in the oversized co-pilot’s seat. “Don’t want any passing ships to see or detect us taking off from here.” The scan was clear and with one last big gulp, Han pulled the throttle to slowly back the Falcon out from under it’s camouflage. Making a one hundred and eighty degree turn, the ship headed in the direction behind the orb.

“Aren’t you going the wrong way?” Leia gave a wry look.

Han looked back at her, “We’re going to come out from behind the orb, just like we were just passing by it.” He told her, passing a hand level in front of the cockpit. 

“You think you are smooth as silk, don’t you.” Leia threw back, smiling.  
“Just like when you attached the ship to the destroyer then detached to float away with the garbage.”

“I am.” He cockily assured her with a wink.

Swooping from behind their paradise orb they were on their way home.  
****  
The flight back to the planet where they lived was uneventful, Han contacted Luke to tell him the approximate time they would be home…Han and Leia both talked to Ben, who was excited to see his parents again.

MORE TO COME….Jan. 5th 2018


End file.
